1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to absorbent pads for fluid leaks, and more particularly to a flexible and absorbent pad used as a vehicle accessory and attached to the underside of a vehicle to catch oil or fluid leaks from the engine, transmission or other parts of a stationary or moving vehicle.
2. State of the Art
One problem with automobiles as they age is they begin to drip fluids, especially oil. The oil that leaks from vehicles stains driveways and garages. In addition, oil leaking from vehicles accumulates on roadways which makes the roads slick when it rains or snows. The oil which falls on roadways may then find its way into nearby dirt, streams and waterways which creates an environmental hazard.
Leaks are also found in industrial and commercial applications where a pipe, hose or engine may leak onto a floor or carpet. It would be desirable to have an absorbent pad which is inexpensive, easy to install, and could be used in all of the applications above with equal ease, to absorb and prevent the oil or fluid from dripping onto the ground or roadway.
Many devices have been disclosed in the prior art to catch oil and other fluids which drip primarily from automobiles. These devices are useful to an extent but they have certain disadvantages which are overcome by the current invention.
Several of the oil and drip absorbing devices in the prior art have rigid fluid collectors. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,402 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,848 which both have a rigid pan configuration. Rigid pans do not conform well to the irregular surface of a leaking part. Gaps formed between a leaking surface under a vehicle and a rigid collection device may allow fluids collected to leak out and also allow water or debris to enter into the pan as the vehicle is traveling. If a pan fills with water or debris, it will not effectively collect dripping fluids. Rigid collection pans also hang down below the vehicle which can make them unsightly.
In a fluid collection device with a rigid pan, the pan must be parallel to the bottom of the automobile and deep enough to hold the liquids it catches. A rigid pan must stay relatively level or the liquid may spill out over the pan edges when the pan is not level. Examples of this are when a vehicle is on a hill, goes over bumps or hits potholes. This spilling problem is worse if water, snow or road debris help to fill the drip pan. The depth of a pan is a disadvantage because the pan hangs down below the normal clearance of the vehicle. Reduced clearance created by the drip pan may result in the pan being pulled off the vehicle when it is hit by rocks or a high curb.
Another method of collecting oil and fluid leaks uses absorbent material to collect dripping oil and fluids. Devices using absorbent material generally cover the whole vehicle undercarriage or motor bottom and they do not conform in shape to these parts.